wbanimationfandomcom-20200215-history
Wabbit - A Looney Tunes Production
Wabbit - A Looney Tunes Production (also commonly known as Wabbit) is a series of made-for-television shorts starring Bugs Bunny. Description The hilarious, heroic and mischievous Bugs Bunny you love is back! From Warner Bros. Animation, Bugs stars in an all-new series consisting of comedic shorts that find the iconic carrot-loving rabbit matching wits against (and getting the best of) classic characters like Yosemite Sam and Wile E. Coyote. Along the way, Bugs will encounter brand-new foes…and he’ll have some help from new friends like Bigfoot and Squeaks the squirrel, and 99 Shorts of Bunnicula. Voice Cast Wabbit/New Looney Tunes & Bunnicula Main characters *Jeff Bergman – Bugs Bunny *Dee Bradley Baker – Daffy Duck, Squeaks the Squirrel *Bob Bergen – Porky Pig *Chris Kattan – Bunnicula, Arthur Monroe *Sean Astin – Chester, Caged Bird, Garlic Man, Nutty Pete, Officer Ham, Future Chester, Pirate Chester *Brian Kimmet – Harold, 20's Gangster, Dracula, Gamer 2, Male Cat 2, Male TV Actor, Man in Dining Room, Officer Bacon, Plant, Raccoon 1, Zombie Vegetable, Jackalope, Future Harold, Big Fly, Pirate Harold *Kari Wahlgren – Mina Monroe, Bunnicula's Bride, 20's Female Gangster, Cool Cat, Customer, Duck 1, Female Cat 1, Female Cat 2, Female Cat 3, Lady in Flashback, Female TV Actor, Elvira, Sewer Mermaid Advisor, Ma Rabbit, Toddler Rabbit, Katie, Little Cat, Missy McWhiskers, Sprinkles, Future Mina, Quetzalcoatl, Brycie, Commander, Maya, Winky Heart Emoji, Unnamed Female Vampire, Ms. Tenant, Marie Monroe, Lafitte's Mom, Queen Wicked Supporting characters *Jeff Bergman – Elmer Fudd, Sylvester the Cat, Foghorn Leghorn, Michigan J. Frog, Mac the Gopher, Hazmats, Boyd (season 2) *Dee Bradley Baker – Road Runner, Carl the Grim Rabbit (1st voice), Krakos the Polar Bear, Shifty the Rat, Officer Enforski *Bob Bergen – Tweety, Gabby Goat, Clyde Bunny, Woody *Eric Bauza – Marvin the Martian, Pepé Le Pew, Rock Hardcase, Cal, Patches the Weredude, Gamer 1, Gamer 3, Popcorn, Jimbo, Jerry, Sheriff Chuck, Dr. Pistachio, Narrator *Jeff Bennett – Hubie, Bertie, Dr. Clovenhoof, Horace the Horse, The Winter Stag *Matt Craig – Cecil Turtle, Count Blood Count, Hazmats, Trey Hugger, Paul Perdy *Jim Cummings – Taz, Blacque Jacque Shellacque, Creaking Monster, Ghost of Ed, Rat, Gumbo Grunch, Male Reporter *JP Karliak – Wile E. Coyote, King Nutininkommen *Monie Mon – Marsha, DJ Monster, Snow White *John Kassir - Pete Puma *Maurice LaMarche – Yosemite Sam (season 1) *Matthew Mercer – Bigfoot *Sumalee Montano – Fluffy *Brad Grusnick – Giant Cockroach, Mumkey, SpiderLamb, Evil 80's Mouse *Candi Milo – Granny, Ivana, Bear Scout, Weasel Scout *Kath Soucie – Lola Bunny, Claudette Dupri, Pampreen Perdy *Fred Tatasciore – Yosemite Sam (season 2), Carl the Grim Rabbit (2nd voice) *Kate Higgins – Becky, Granny, Mother, Barbara *Carlos Alazraqui – Leslie P. Lilylegs, Shameless O. Scanty, Elliot Sampson Bobcat, Tad Tucker, Gunther, Giant Snake *Steven Blum – Jack, Barbarian *Scott Menville – Scott Dingleman, Miserio, Orb Monster, Macaroni Art, Count Cavanda, Hamburger Cheese *Yvette Nicole Brown – Rhoda Roundhouse *Donovan Patton – Alpha Dog, Baron Karloff, Andrew Jackson, Putt-Putt Pete *Daran Norris – Agent 51 *Greg Eagles – Rusty Bones, Monster with Hat, Sphinx Sculptor *P.J. Byrne – Dragon, Rock Monster *Rick Zieff – General Cashews *Rick Horvitz – Rafferty *Yuri Lowenthal – Zakarov *Fred Tatasciore – Count Orlock *Carl Lumbly – Lead Prison Guard, Vampire Bat *Dino Andrade – Speedy Gonzales *Jessica DiCicco – Petunia Pig *John DiMaggio – Slugsworthy the First *Keith Ferguson – Viktor *Harland Williams – Thomas Edison, Alien *Patrick Seitz – Treegor, Narrator, New Owner, TV Voice Over, Cerberus, Gingerdread Man, Caesar *Sonya Leslie – Queen Sewariel *Grey Griffin – Vera Vulture, Madame Polodouri *Richard Steven Horvitz – Impkin the Pumpkin King, Lugosi, Unworthy Male Stage Cat *Mikey Kelley – Boyd (season 1) *Daran Norris – Hole of the Unworthy *Jim Pirri – Grimbyte *Stephen Stanton – Knight Owl *Audrey Wasilewski – Cassandra *Ben Diskin – Russell *Susanne Blakeslee – Renée Acoutrément *Tom Kenny – Mr. Molesbee *Matthew Yang King – Raccoon Scout *Daran Norris – Sir Littlechin *Kevin Michael Richardson – King Thes, Snorts *Tara Strong – Miss Cougar *Jim Ward – Squint Eatswood *Cedric Yarbrough – Eagle Scout *Chad Doreck – Colt Bifton, Animatronic Gopher *Abby Trott – Veronica Rabbit *Joe J. Thomas – Pa Rabbit, Narrator *Robert T. Shapiro – Elderly Rabbit Episodes Season 1 (2015-2018) #Buddha Bugs / Now and Zem / Mumkey Business #The Inside Bugs / Sun Valley Bugs / Walking Fish #St. Bugs and the Dragon / Leaf It Alone / Spiderlamp #The Bigfoot in Bed / World Wide Wabbit / Alligator Tears #For the Love for Acorns / The Game is Foot / Muddy Harry #The Grim Rabbit / The Wringer / Garlicked #White House Rabbit / Bugsbarian / Whooo... the Knight Owl #Not Lying' Lion / Ice Ice Bunny / Squeaky Doom #Wabbit's Wild / All Belts Off / Son of Bunnicula #Wabbit's Best Friend / Annoying Bird / Evil Cat Videos #Bugs vs. Snail / To Catch That Fairy / Chester's Shop of Horrors #Bugs in the Garden / Scarecrow / Crused of the Weredude #Painter Paint Hare / The Spy Who Bugged Me / Bride of Bunnicula #Hareplane Mode / Bugs of Steel / Nevermoar #Big Troubles / Manner Maid / Vampire Rabbit Season #Bugsfoot / Grim on Vacation / Hole of the Unworthy #Carrot Before the Horse / Trunk with Power / Adopt a Vampire #Snow Rabbit / Aromatheraopest / Haunted Dog House #Raising Your Spirits / Dust Bugster / Lucky Vampire's Foot #Computer Bugs / Oils Well That Ends Well / Ghost Chef #Your Bunny on Your Life / Misjudgment Day / Catula #Splashwater Bugs / Fwee Wange Rabbit / Dreamcatcher #Beaver Fever / Coyote.Rabbit.Squirrel / Ghost Pepper #Pain & Treasure / Office Rocker / Dating for Dummies #Survivalist of the Fittest / The IMPoster / Sunday Bunday #Bugs & Pair / Fast Fude / Scaraoke #Sir Little Chin Griffin Hunter / Bugs in Time / Bearshee #Airpork Securite / Home a Clone / Beware Apartment 13 #Bugs on Ice / Bugs Scouts / Puzzle Madness #For Whom the Bugs Trolls / To Beach His Own / Return of the Cruse of the Weredude #Five Star Bugs / Yoga to Be Kidding Me / Collar Me Crazy #Rabbits of the Lost Ark / Appropiate Technology / Calendar Boys #Pork on the Road / Squeaks Upon a Star / Brussel Boy #Mile De Grub / Pole Position / Vampire Tick #Thist Thing First / Bugs of Chance / Cheastroldcula #Bugs for Mayor / The Lepra-Con / Never Been Scared #Squeak Show / Rodeo Bugs / Family Portrait #Slugsworthy's Mega Mansion / Wile E's Walnuts / My Imaginary Friend #Just One of Those Days / Mooch Hosuin Syndrome / The Juicy Problem #Sir Littlechan Unicorn Hunter / Erin Go Bugs / Uninvated #Proud to Be a Coal Miner's Rabbit / Cabin Fervor / The Invisible Yam #The Grand Barbari-yon / Giant Rabbit Hunters / Indistinguishable from Magic #Amusement Pork / Now You See Me, Now You Still See Me / Pranks for the Memories #Tis the Seasoning / Winter Blunderland / Revenge of the Returnof the Cruse of the Weredude #Ear! We! Go / Hare Band / On Mina's Secret Service #Bugs in the Petting Zoo / Hawaiian Ice / The Eyes Have It #Quiet the Undertaker / Bugs Bunny? / Cellarmander #Wet Feet / There's a Soccer Born Every Minute / Down the Rabbit Hole #Pork Lift / Theis in the City / Chips and Salsa #Elmer's Fuddge / Angelo the Mighty Flea / Mark of the Mandrake #Gorky Pig / Hard Hat Hare / Scott Free #Porky's Duck-livery Service / The Wabbit Who Would Be King / Cat Burgled Season 2 (2018-present) #Pigmallian / Bugs the Gladiator / Goat Story #A Duck in the Penthouse / Tour De Bugs / Three Heads are Betten than One #Knight and Duck / The Color of Bunny / The Gingerdread Man #Sam and the Bullet Train / Swing Dinner / Legend of the Lucky Locket #Love Is in the Hare / Valentine's Dayffy / Lord of the Lucky Locket #Bigs Bunny / Wahder, Wahder, Everywhere / Harold the Vampire Pointer #Porky the Disorderly / Game, Set, Wabbit / Bunn on a Plane #Lucky Duck / Free Range Foghorn / Jurassicnicula #Love It or Survivalist It / The Porklight / The Chocolate Vampire Bunny #Best Bugs / Lewis and Pork / Cat-aclysm #Daffy the Stowaway / Superscooter 3000 / Area 50 Bunn #Hoggin' the Road / Timmmmmmbugs / Bunn Vs. #Easter Bunny Imposter / Easter Tweets / Bunzilla #Hoarder Up / Cougar, Cougar / Bunnicumoji #The Wedding Quacksher / The Food Notwork / The Curiosity Shop Killed the Cat #A Duck in the Aquarium / The BreezeHammer / Beach Blanket Bunn #Quantum Sheep / Houston, We Have a Duck Problem / Bunn in Space #10-4 Good Bunny / Gold Medal Wabbit / Bunderworld #Cyrano de Bugs / Point Duck Percent / Orlockdown #Sir Littlechin and the Kraken / Crouching Porky, Hidden Daffy / Prism Prison #King Nutininkommen / Greenhouse Gasbag / Lafitte's Lucky Locket #AbracaWabbit / Ponce de Calzone / A Dark and Stormy Night #For the Love of Fraud / Not So Special Delivery / How The West Was Bunn #One Carroter in Search of an Artist / The Duck Days of Summer / Yellow Bellied Sound Sucker #Etiquette Shmetiquette / Daffy in the Science Museum / The Fruit Fly #Tad the Bachelor / Affaire du Jour / Queen Wicked, the Wicked Queen #Top Bugs / Slugsmoby / Blueberry Blues #Rhoda Rage / Good Duck to You Cirque / Iron Bunn #Then Things Got Weird / Duck Duck Ghost / Mastering the Genie #Acme Instant / When Marvin Comes Martian In / Hare Club #The Knight Time Is the Right Time / The Pepé Le Pew Affair / The Maltese Bunny #Hamsters / Bugs Baked / Termites! #Vampire Me Love / The Tad Tucker Workout / Clone-icula #Canadian Bacon / Bugs Bunny Saves the Universe / Hiccup in Smoke #Hip Hop Hare / Purr-gatory #Gettin' Your Goat / Spelunkheads / Take the Bunny and Run #Loon-Raker / Angry Bird / Any Witch Way #Area Fifty Run / Porker in the Court / Up to Our Ears #Tad the Skydiver / Duck of the Flies / Flunicula #Daffy in the Bayou / Bugs the Sherpa / So Campy #You Can't Train a Pig / Copy Quack / Wag the Dog #Sir Littlechin and the Phoenix / Looney Luau / Back in Thyme #Amaduckus / Fowl Me Once / Hat-Cat #Daffy the Gaucho / Free Slugsworthy / Poppet Master #Love Makes Me Daffy / Ghengis Cal / The Party Animal #You're Kiln Me / Better Lake Than Never / Good Luck Cricket #Deduce, Part Deuce / #1 Grandpa / Monster-Con #Porky and Thes / Skin Deep #Men in Quack / Littlechin and the Wood Fairy / The Thingy #Tweet Team Part 1/Tweet Team #Downton Wabby / Fowl Me Twice / Road Tripped #Hare to the Throne / Oh Brother! Category:Stubs Category:Television shows Category:Looney Tunes series Category:2015 Category:2010's Category:Boomerang